jaime_eat_thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor the Fence
A local merchant residing in sandpoint Igor is well known for his exotic tastes in food, mind altering substances, and as many women as he can get his hands on. However his past is usually shrowded in mystery as is his darker dealings within the Sczarni. In reality Igor is the local Sczarni fence and quite adept at selling any hot items someone may find. Though many do not know his history, he originally hails from a mountain village far away from Varisia on a potato farm owned by his now deceased parents. Killed and destroyed by a massive earthquake, at a young age Igor left for the nearest city making money by moving goods noone else would touch. After reaching Varisia he was brought into Jubrayls fold as the Sczarnis new sandpoint fence. (he never asked what happened to the old one.) Igor is on good terms with Tzeitel and has recently stopped trying to make passes at her shortly after aquiring a broken nose via Jubrayl. Standing in the Sczarni Igor as well as being a fence, is a source of many different jobs for upcoming members in the Sczarni. Usually he's in charge of black market deals as well as any smuggling to run through sandpoint. His second in command is Zola who handles most matters with magic, although Igor knows enough to indentify certain items himself. He is also known to be the most oproachable and easiest to get along with leaders of the Sczarni, always offering a puff from something or another with plenty of resources available. Igor has already commisioned the group for a job to nab Arian Asandris newest masterpiece, renting them a cart and horse to get it out, and giving them information to the shop as a whole as part of the job. He has also identified many different magical trinkets that they have found for free, and has offered to buy them all at a flat 20 gp each rate. Igors Shop List These are the various Items the pickpockets can buy from Igor. Putting in orders for specific items is doable but expensive. Current Discount 0% off Igors Attitude towards Pickpockets: Nuetral Weapons: '''Blade Boots (25 GP), Sword Canes (45 GP), Pocket Razors (5 GP regular 35 GP masterwork), Switchblades (2GP),Wrist Sheaths (1GP Normal, 5 GP Spring Loaded), Climbing Claws (30 GP), Needle Launcher (1500 GP), Combat Scabbard (1GP), False Bottom Scabbard (45 GP), Weapon Cord (1SP), Caltrops (1 GP normal, 50 GP Vicious), Bladed Hook (20 GP), Theif's Hook (10 GP), Hilt Daggers (+35 GP to weapon applied), Collapsible Bow (60 GP), Poisoning Sheath (+50 GP to Weapon) '''Poisons + Alchemicals: '''Bottle Of Ether (100 GP), Stonechipper Salve (150 GP), Rusting Powder (60 GP), Alchemical Grease (5GP), Liquid Blades (40 GP), Clear Ear (15 GP), Smokesticks (20 GP), Smokepellets (25 GP), Sunrods (2 GP), Air Crystals (10 GP '''THESE ARE ON DISCOUNT), Invisible Ink (10, 25, 75 GP), Various Perfumes (5-50 GP), Forgers Friend (15 GP), Assasins Lips (1 GP), Black Adder Venom (120 GP), Bloodroot (100 GP Half Price right now.) Blue Whinnis (120 GP), Deathblade (1,800), Purple Worm Poison (700 GP) Tools: 'Theives Tools (30 normal 100 Mast.), Delnor Crystals (10 GP), Skeleton Key (85 GP), Wax Key Blank (15 GP), Class Cutter (5GP), Bag of Marbles (1 SP), Magnifying Glass (100 GP), Spy Glass (1,000 GP), Bear Traps (2GP), Parachute (50 GP), Hollow Book (5GP), Night Suit (70 GP) '''Magic Items: '''Power Pole (100GP), Toy Wand of Light ('Sold to Joel), Locking Key (100GP), Armbands of the Brawler (500 GP), Belt of Tumbling (800 GP), Robe of Inf. Twine (1,000 GP), Travellers Any-Tool (250 GP), Bandages of Rapid Recovery (200 GP), Quick Runners Shirt (1,000 GP), Boots of the Cat (1,000 GP), Assisting Gloves (180 GP), Mask of Stony Demeanor (500 GP), Hand of the Mage (900 GP), Catching Cape (200 GP), Ioun Torches (75 GP), Stubborn Nail (100 GP), Elixir of Love (150 GP), Snapleaf (750 GP) Ordered/Pending Items: Smaller Needle Launcher (Unknown Price) 'Other Services: ' * Buy all Magical Trinkets found at a flat 20 GP each rate. * Identify Magical Trinkets for free (although he may not know all the effects of said item) * Will offer information or rumors that he knows in exchange for a small amount of money. * Will buy up any "mind altering" Alchemical Substances and offer to share. Category:NPCs Category:Sczarni Category:Pickpockets